


Storytelling

by shinyjenni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and Liz have lots of stories to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



"I went to the moon once," said Martha reminiscently. "It was the time I first met the Doctor. I was working at this hospital, the Royal Hope, and these rhino headed aliens, what were they called?"

"The Judoon?" suggested Liz.

"Yeah, that was them. Anyway, they turned up and sort of... took the whole hospital, transported it all the way to the moon. It was... well, it was terrifying, but exhilarating too. It's probably different if you work there, though. I expect you get used to it, I bet it's just like... I don't know, Croydon or somewhere, isn't it?"

Liz thought about this. "No, actually, terrifying and exhilarating more or less sums it up. And amazing, too. Always amazing."

Martha laughed. "Story of our lives, right?"

Liz nodded. "I thought I'd given it all up, when I left the Doctor. I thought I was going back to my real life. I thought I was glad! But all this," she gestured at UNIT's main meeting room, currently full of partygoers drinking mulled wine and swapping improbable stories, "it is my real life. And as it turns out, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's not like we can just pretend none of it ever happened, can we?" Martha's mind was suddenly full of the things she remembered that really hadn't ever happened, in the end, but she banished those thoughts firmly. "Some of it was pretty amazing, yeah. All those other planets to explore, people - aliens - to meet..."

"I never left Earth," Liz said ruefully. "Not until I was sent to the moon, anyway. You must tell me all about it."

"I'd love to," said Martha. "I just have to think where to begin."


End file.
